


Unfortunate

by dcupsofjustice



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Neglect, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Therapy, well. mentioned anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcupsofjustice/pseuds/dcupsofjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through some trope-y bullshit, two Grayson-era Robins switch places. YJ!Dick and Earth-31!Dick, that is. Oh boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a set of drabbles, alternating between yj dick and millerverse dick, but they wont get a series thing-y cos theyre all short so idk the point you know? ill also alternate the verses for Maximum Variables
> 
> timeline wise for this drabble; earth 31 is just after dick gets fired, but before he gets Fucked Up w science or whatever by luthor and brainiac (or is it just one of em?? lmao i forgot i havent read tdksa in forever)

"Do you want to talk about it?" Black Canary asked, an air of understanding about her. She has a clipboard in hand, the pen in her mouth being chewed absentmindedly.

"There's nothing to talk about." Said what appears to be a boy of about 15. Dark bags are under his eyes and a heavy aura of anxiety surrounds him. He is tired, and wonders why these people pretend to care about him. He won't even look in the blonde woman's direction, determined not to say anything of relevance. 

Even though he really wants to. 

He tries to ignore the prickling in his eyes, but can't help the sniffle that comes out or the urge to hug his knees. He starts to shake, and he feels disgusted at his weakness. 

"This may be hard," Black Canary began, sighing, "but I can tell that you're hurting. You came here badly injured and malnourished. There was evidence of you being homeless, Dick. Whatever happened to you, I can help. I promise." 

He flinches and looks up at her, biting his lip in thought. He looks away and, with another sniffle, shudders out a heavy sigh. Wiping his eyes with his sleeve, he begins to speak. 

What he says next is the most painful five words Dinah will ever hear.

"Batman is... a bad person."


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yj dick, the poor kid, dicks around in the batcave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timeline wise, this is vague-time after artemis is already on the team but no important canon shit is happening (but yj has a fucking tight timeline so just pretend this works, mkay??)
> 
> also, despite what everyone else thinks.. yj dick is super fucking annoying irt his fucking verb-y catchphrases like holy shit

When Dick wakes up, the first thing he realizes is that he's cold. 

Freezing, really. 

Opening his eyes, he's surprised to find he's in the Batcave.

(Well, if the Batcave looked like no one had cleaned it in twenty years and smelt like mildew and guano. Which he's pretty sure it doesn't. Alfred is very particular about that kind of thing.)

Which is weird, since he was pretty sure him and Wally fell asleep at Mt. Justice. 

Getting up, he takes stock of his surroundings; he notes that during what he assumes was a nap, Bruce apparently decided to throw everyone of his souvenirs away. Including the giant T-Rex he had affectionately nicknamed 'Bruce Jr.' He was so not feeling the aster.

He makes his way around the Not-cave, noticing on the way the gratuitous amount of weapons strewn about and what appear to be half-eaten bat carcasses. But most disconcerting of all, is the small pile of blankets forming a make-shift bed. Its tucked away in a far corner of the cave, against an edge of cave wall, away from the view of the cave's main area. The only reason he saw it was his active searching of the area. 

(Bruce taught him to learn as much as you can about the enemy in order to have the advantage in case of an encounter. This was not an enemy, just an alternate universe, but he supposes the principal is the same.)

He heads over and, despite being made up of only thin sheets, looks fairly comfortable. Although it looks like it hasn't been slept in for quite some time. 

He also notices the score marks on the wall closest to the head of the 'bed'. The Batarang used to make the scratches is still there, under all of the sheets. A quick count has them at 926 tally marks total. Confused, he looks around the 'bed' more for clues. He steadfastly ignores the growing apprehension in the pit of his stomach. 

In the inside of a button-up shirt filled with a twin sized flat sheet, supposedly a makeshift pillow, he finds something that makes his blood run cold.

Its a well worn newspaper clipping of him with his parents. Unfolding it, he sees that its part of an article, written by Vicki Vale he notes dispassionately. The headline reads:

>   
>  Flying Grayson's: Assassinated?  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like fucking alfred would let his ass sleep on the hard floor haha, he might not be able to sway bruce into giving dick like.... basic necessities like food or water or shelter, but he probably helps as much as he can ??


	3. Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> millerverse dick (who from now on ill call dick & the other one (yj) is rob cos ugh its confusing me lol) has a conversation with wally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so fun fact! i like wally..... in the comics. in the show hes....kinda annoying to me?? like he gets better (then dies) but it kinda took me till like.. half of season one to warm up to him

"So are you really Rob from an alternate universe?" Stage-whispers a boy in the ugliest outfit Dick has ever seen. He's leaning on the kitchen island where he was eating, more like inhaling, his sandwich. The boy is munching on a cliff bar, bits of it flying out due to his open mouthed chewing.

A look of disgust crosses Dick's face, "Who the hell are you?" 

Ignoring the rude greeting, Yellow Boy puffs out his chest and, with his thumb pointed at himself, proudly exclaims, "I'm Kid Flash, surely you've met an alternate version of me in your world? We're best friends!"

Dick looks at him for a full minute. He takes a bite of his sandwich, chews, and swallows. "I've never heard of you. As far as I'm aware, I was the only kid hero." He also wants to ask what kind of loser is best friends with a 12 year old, but Dick knows if he asks the older boy would get offended. He really doesn't want to hear him talk any more than he has to. 

"Really? That's weird... I think Ro- uh, Red Arrow and I became heroes because of you, actually. You were the first, like, kid hero you know? Paved the way, and all that. Why is your world so different?" Wally finishes the last bite of his cliff bar and looks at Dick, as if waiting for a response. 

Clearly talking is more important than eating. So Dick shoves his plate away and, hands on his face and elbows on the table, thinks of a response. But this conversation is starting to get into uncomfortable territory, and Dick tries to ignore the tightness in his chest and the lump in his throat.

"It's probably because I was fired." He finally says, eyes downcast. His voice is quiet, full of deep shame and sorrow.

Confused, Wally looks at the younger boy before him. "How is you being fired the reason why you're.... you know. Homeless. Isn't Bats your dad or something?"

A surprised laugh escapes from Dick's mouth. It's desperate and strained.

And he couldn't quite stop.

It isn't until that green girl flies in with Black Canary in tow, that Dick realizes he'd been crying as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh and what wally meant by batman being robins dad is that in yj their relationship seems more.... adopted than ward-y you know??? so like they have a healthy father-son relationship. alternately (ha)..... asshole and dick.. Do Not
> 
> also, cos i know ive only really (barely) implied this but when they switched it was more like a 'great big flash, suddenly diff ppl' type thing and when it happened in yj world, the team were getting trained by dinah at the time. dick was passed tf out due to the Trope  
>  i mean, im tellin yall this cos i wont write about that part here lol but i dont really want yall to be confused


	4. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> author shamelessly headcanons ASBAR instead of piecing together a Mess of contradictions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i havent written SHIT for this fic. its literally a 'as inspiration hits' kinda fic so i cant guarantee quality (jk i can: there aint gonna be none)
> 
>  
> 
> .......and i just realized timeline-wise i cant use carrie. fuck
> 
> also sorry. i lied, aint no rob-asshole confrontation here. yet, anyway

Dick has been-living? existing?-STAYING in alt!Gotham for about two weeks now. Using that time, he has drummed up as much about this new, strange world as he possibly could. Most things are the same, much to his relief, but the things that ARE different are Strange:

THE YEAR IS APPARENTLY 1966. (Source: calendars...newspapers...multiple civilians....)

Bruce Wayne, young-to him, anyway-at 27, is still a billionaire playboy, but he's got a nasty reputation as a drunk. (Source: every other news article in the Gotham Gazette)

The Police Commissioner is still Gordon, thank god, but his daughter has recently been outed as a vigilante named 'Batgirl'. Dick is honestly shocked, he can't imagine the studious Barbara from his world as a superhero. (Source: a crooked cop and an unscrupulous journalist)

There's no Black Canary here; but there is an Irish bar with the title, located in Gotham, run by a girl named Dinah Drake and her boyfriend Larry Lance. (Source: alcoholics)

The Joker is some shitty mob hit-man with an ironic pseudonym and a neo-Nazi henchman. (Source: some perverts with a breast fetish)

Some lady named Catwoman skulks around, and has a weird on-and-off thing with Batman. (Source: a young girl named Holly, or something)

Batman has gone through two sidekicks in less than six years. You can tell by the fact that one-this world's version of him-was a slim 5'0" and the second one was 5'5" and muscled. Also, a redhead. Dick tries not to take it too hard, remembering the makeshift bed in the Not-cave. He feels bad for them more than he feels jealous. Although he DOES feel jealous. (Source: multiple citizens)

Batman is also extremely violent-but still has a 'no kill' rule. He'll break your arm and rend it unusable, but he won't shoot a batarang through your neck. Some people say it's even worse, he hurts them so bad they'd wish they had died. (Source: various lowlifes and criminals)

Green Lantern is still a thing here, but he has a....Unique weakness to the color yellow. Wait until he tells Wally! (Source: the man Batman apparently rented the warehouse from and had to clean the yellow paint off the walls and ceiling)

Superman is also a thing here, but no one has actually Seen him. Most think he's a myth. Clark Kent is also a journalist, albeit a shitty one. (Source: a Vicki Vale fan, and a 'real reporter')

Wonder Woman is a Dominatrix, apparently. (Source: some fucking old pervert, who doesn't seem to care that he just said this to a 12 year old.)

***

These are just some of the things Dick has uncovered, but for now, he plans on locating this world's Justice League and hopefully find a way to go back to his universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok low-key uhh im using all 3 of frank millers batman books(asbar, tdkr, tdksa) as the canon for the not-yj-world ?? but obvs since like a million years passed between each they uhh.... dont rly mesh good?? so im using tdkr as the main one and just using bits and pieces of the other two

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any topics youd like to see discussed, and as long as it involves yj dick in earth-31 and vice versa, ill probably write it??? but i honestly dont expect this story to have any traction considering most ppl probably consider millerverse Unironically Bad haha


End file.
